


as snow falls on desert sky

by endlessnighttimesky



Series: demolition lovers [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first morning in Chicago, it snows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as snow falls on desert sky

On their first morning in Chicago, it snows.

There are no blinds in the spare room, so when Gerard wakes up, he can see the flakes, thick and wet as they flutter down over the city. The rooftops are covered, and the trees in the parks are all white, tiny ice crystals clinging to the branches.

It reminds him of home, of Jersey, of driving out to Hoboken in his shitty Subaru to watch the sun rise over New York, Frank next to him in the passenger seat, smoking through the cracked window. When it was warm enough, they'd sit on the hood, pressed close or simply just on top of each other, sharing cigarettes and coffee cups and body heat, exchanging kisses tinged with caffeine and smoke.

Behind him on the mattress, Frank stirs, just the barest hint of a hitch in his breath, fingers twitching where they're resting on Gerard's hip, under his t-shirt. Just moments later, warm lips brush over the back of his neck, the tip of Frank's nose rustling the soft hairs at the base of Gerard's skull.

Gerard makes a satisfied noise, low in his throat, and pushes back into the touch. Frank hands move further up under his t-shirt, stroking his belly and sides, before he just wraps them tight around Gerard's torso and squeezes, hard.

Uncurling Frank's arms from around him, Gerard squirms around until they're face to face. Frank's cheeks are wet and his eyes are red, but he's smiling, and Gerard just _has_  to kiss him. So he does, and Frank's arms wrap around his waist again, holding him tight against his chest.

Face buried in Gerard's neck, Frank lets it all out, the tension and pressure of the past few days, the weight that felt like the world on his shoulders. Gerard doesn't talk, doesn't try too soothe with more than a warm hand pressing down between Frank's shoulder blades - it's too early for that, in all senses of the word, so he just holds him, occasionally wiping away a tear or two.

When he's got no energy left, Frank stills, shoulders dropping, tension pouring out of him as he melts into Gerard and the mattress. His breathing is soft against Gerard's collarbone, and when he presses his lips there, they're warm and dry.

Making his way up to Gerard's face, he kisses the birthmark on his left cheek, then the one on his chin, before finally letting their mouths meet again.

It's intense in an almost painful way, but it's that exquisite kind of ache, like pressing your thumb against a bruise. Frank digs his teeth into Gerard's bottom lip, sharp teeth pulling at the swollen flesh, and Gerard retaliates by pulling at his lip ring and scratching his nails down Frank's back, making him arch in his grip.

It doesn't go further than that, though - it's not that time. Inevitably, it will come, and probably in not too long, but not just now. Now is for kisses, far from innocent but equally distanced from how dirty they can be, and holding on, arms and legs all tangled in each other until they're not sure where one ends and the other one begins.

They fall asleep again like that, wrapped up in each other, only taking up one mattress while Hemingway snores and sniffles on the other, outstretched and taking up more space than any puppy reasonably should. Like father, like son, maybe.

§ § §

When they wake up again, it's not snowing anymore. There's noise floating up from the street below, cars and people passing by. None of it is of any interest to Gerard, though - instead, he watches Frank, like he always does when they wake up together.

"I can feel you looking at me," Frank mumbles, eyes still closed as he tries to cling to the last remnants of sleep still lingering behind his eyelids.

"Hi," Gerard says when Frank finally decides to open his eyes, blinking tiredly and stretching under the covers. Gerard strokes some hair out of his face, tucks it behind his ear.

"Hi," Frank replies, smiling softly. It makes Gerard think that it wouldn't matter if the sun stopped rising one day - he's got all the light he needs kept safe in Frank's smile.

Moving closer, Gerard presses a kiss to Frank's lips, hot and deep and breathtaking, saying all the things he's feeling and more. When they break apart, Frank looks at Gerard like he understood every unspoken word.

For that, Gerard just has to kiss him one more time, and that's how they spend the morning until Pete appears in the doorway, grinning that huge grin of his as he tells them that breakfast is ready.

When he disappears, Gerard looks at Frank, sees him smile, and he thinks, _yes. Yes, we'll be okay._


End file.
